Little Kitsune's Butterflies 4
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Hyuuga Neji believed that fate had decided his path of life. He hated the main branch and he hated everything that would get in his way. But then everything changed when his destiny was held in the hands of a blond boy. [NejiNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is the 4****th**** version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" I am happy to say that people do enjoy my writing. If you want to check out the previous versions and special features you can go to my account profile, you will see the stories I have written and published earlier. Anyways once again please enjoy, this will be a NejiNaru paring. (Author's side comments… Oh my God… I've been slacking… It was hard trying to think up a story between Neji and Naruto's encounter! But at least I did it!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: Hyuuga Neji believed that fate had decided his path of life. He hated the main branch and he hated everything that would get in his way. But then everything changed when his destiny was held in the hands of a blond boy. NejiNaru **

**(They are 8 years old in the story for a little information)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 4"**

_It was dawn and the inhabitants of the 'Hyuuga' compound are all in the midst of their slumber excluding one person who is determined to grip power to its fullest potential. Deep breaths could be heard in the silence, the swishing sound of movements in the air showed the accuracy of the activity taken place out in the garden._

_The slowly rising sun rays glistened on the pale wet body of a boy. His leg was raised high in the air; he delivered countless kicks, his movements swift and steady. The boy named Hyuuga Neji believed that fate had plans already set down for him, that one day he was destined to beat his so-called rival in the main house, and show them his extreme power and strength. _

"_57 to go…" the boy with lavender pupil less eyes was kicking high in the air, his sweat trickled down his bare back and forehead. The whole morning was used for his training and later meditation. _

_When the sun had fully risen and some people were up and about. The boy had finished his daily morning duties and proceeded to the branch house to do his assigned tasks as on of it's inhabitants are required to do. When he was done with his errands he was tired and reluctant to do anymore chores, so he decided retire to his room. As he made his way, he bumped into a certain person whom he did not wish to see in his peaceful composure and personal space. He was a bit angered and pissed when that person decided to speak to him._

"_S-sorry! I-I didn't s-see you t-there Neji-nii san!" the girl apologized quickly and bowed her head respectfully at the boy who stood impassively right in front of her._

"_Hinata next time watch where you're going… If this happens again I won't let you go so easily…" Neji folded his arms in front of his chest, his eyes was full of hate for the girl. Hinata squeaked and stood aside to give way for him, she was afraid of him, the hate in his eyes burned her deeply. Neji swiftly walked passed her then to his room. _

"_S-sorry…" Hinata sad under her breath, she watched the back of the retreating boy who was her cousin. The girl did not understand why he hated her so much, why he had to act cold and strong right in front of her. Hinata sighed in relief, she was glad that Neji forgave her; the girl clearly did not want to get unto the boy's bad side yet. Even though he clearly showed to her that she was already._

_Hinata turned her back when Neji disappeared, she didn't want to stay too long because her father would scold her for her tardiness. Hiashi Hyuuga, the father of Hinata and the uncle of Neji, expected much from his own eldest daughter. His daughter Hinata was the destined heiress of the Hyuuga clan, yet he did not approve of her because she is weak and fragile, he preferred Hanabi better because she was much stronger and obedient than her older sister. _

"_Neji…" A cold emotionless voice spoke the boy's name as he entered his room. He saw a man standing by the window and looking down at him with cold pupil less lavender eyes. Neji bowed his head respectfully at the man before him._

"_Good morning Hiashi-sama what brings you here early in the morning?" Neji asked politely but his voice was steel and emotionless just like the older man._

"_I have enrolled you in the ninja academy with Hinata… This will be your schedule…" the man proceeded forward towards Neji, his hand held out a paper. The boy stood up straight and gently grabbed the held out paper._

"_Thank you for enrolling me and informing me… You shouldn't have taken the trouble to do it in person… You could have asked someone else to do it for you…" Neji said firmly, his hand that had taken the note was back at his side. He looked straight into the older man's eyes, but he showed no emotion. _

"_No… It was no trouble at all… Well, I had better be going since I have other duties to attend to…" Hiashi moved towards the exit and Neji stepped aside for him to pass. Before the man left Neji bid him good bye and close the door behind him._

"_Hiashi-sama…" Neji whispered the man's name under his breath like it was venom and could kill. He sat down of the floor of his room and tucks the paper under his sleeve. His eyes looked outside the window of his room; he could see the older man leaving with his daughter Hinata by his side. He loathed those two people who were leaving, he loathed anyone who stayed in the main house, but mostly he loathed the older man who sent his father to his death. _

_Neji sighed and shook his head, once again he focused on what he was going to do the whole day. He decided to take a little rest in his room, after that eat his afternoon snack and then go out training._

_The day proceeded as he had expected, right now he was training near the playgrounds. He was in an uninhabited area where no one could bother him. _

"_300 push-ups completed…" a half-naked body fell unto the ground, breathing was hard and fast, sweat pouring down on the sides of the pale body. Lavender eyes looked up at the blue sky; his vision was blurring and darkness fast approaching at him._

'_I feel so tired…' the voice inside his head slurred and slowly he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. _

_Suddenly a soft sad voice sang out, in the darkness where he had settled his ears faintly heard it, that sad tone that chilled him to his very soul…_

There was a man… A very sad man…

_Neji sat up in the darkness, his dreamless eyes opened at the sight before him…_

One day he looked up in the sky…

_His emotionless lavender eyes stared at the sky… and something flew in the air…_

The sad man saw a moth amongst the beautiful butterflies…

_He saw a butterfly flying across the sky… He held his hand out…_

The sad man saw that the moth was outcasted by the beautiful butterflies…

_The butterfly landed on the palm of his pale hand…_

The sad man understood the moth's pain for he himself was outcasted too from the person whom he loved…

_Neji brought his hand close to his face to examine the butterfly…_

A fire was made by a light from the sky…

_His pale hand clasped the butterfly…_

The moth got attracted and wandered off towards the flames, the moth burned and turned into ashes…

_He crushed the life that he once held on the palm of his hand…_

Like the moth in the flames the sad man wandered off to find his fire…

_When Neji opened his hand, his eyes widened, he saw that the butterfly was gone…_

Sadly to say the sad man's fire that crushed his life was the one person whom he truly loved…

_Neji stood up, the sky disappeared and darkness was replaced…_

Oh mournful loss, oh mournful love… Make me a fire deep within… That could burn me and crush me deep…

_Neji hugged himself… His arms wrapped around his pale body tightly…_

The ashes of hate and of pain… Floats away in the sky of nothingness…

_The pale body starts to shiver and suddenly… A light appeared out of nowhere… The light felt warm and welcoming… _

_The song ended and the sad voice disappeared… Neji opened his eyes to see the orange colored sky, his half-naked body ached in pain and he felt very cold… _

"_Monster!" A little boy's voice shouted, Neji sat up and felt something deep within him start to open up… He was confused with himself, he didn't understand what he was feeling and somehow he couldn't hate it…_

"_Get away from me! Ew!" A little girl said in disgust, Neji raised an eye brow at the remarks. He stood up and dusted the dirt off of himself, he was thinking a lot of things to give a come back at those words. When he was done he stood straight and regained his cool composure._

"_Who are you call-" He was cut off, he saw a few children surrounding someone. The kids yelled and shouted crude remarks. Neji heard a soft sobbing noise and he couldn't help but pity the person who was surrounded. Neji didn't want to get himself involved so he turned his back. As he turned his back he heard a yelp of pain._

"_Take that you evil monster!" the little boy shouted, his hand raised a stone at the boy who lay helpless on the ground._

"_Eat rocks! You filth!" the little girl threw a stone which hit the boy on the forehead, creating a deep bruise and a little scratch, but the scratch was deep and blood started to trickle down. The little girl grabbed another stone with her little hand. Before the little girl could throw the stone at the boy, a pale hand gripped hers tightly. She looked at her back and squeaked, she saw very scary cold and emotionless lavender eyes. _

"_I suggest that you stop this activity at once…" Neji said in a begrudging tone, the girl squeaked and pulled away from his bruising grip. The children stopped what they were doing and dropped their rocks on the ground. _

"_Watch yourself demon! Because the next time you encounter us we won't let you go so easily!" the little boy shouted in anger, the children looked back at Neji and they shivered at his deathly glare, they all ran away to their homes. When the children disappeared Neji sighed in relief, then he went to the boy who was curled in a fetus form on the ground. _

"_Are you alright?" Neji asked softly, he bent down on his knees and let the boy sit up. The boy was so light; his body was so small and fragile. Neji couldn't stop himself but examine the boy. The boy had blond hair and sun kissed skin, his face was covered by his hands. Neji pried those little hands away, the boy had his eyes close and he was still crying. He saw that the boy had whisker-like marks on each side of his face. Neji saw the wound on the forehead and he got his shirt that lay on the ground and tried to clean it up._

"_Are you going to talk to me or not?" Neji asked impatiently, his hands by his side again. The little boy stopped crying and sniffed, he nodded his head slowly. _

"_Y-yes… If you won't h-hurt me…" he replied in a soft and pained voice. Neji sat back to give the boy some space. Slowly those tanned eye lids opened, Neji gasped as he saw the sky within the boy's eyes. Those blue mesmerizing orbs caught his breath and squeezed his cold heart uncomfortably. _

"_I… I won't hurt you …" Neji said softly, suddenly he felt a warm sensation growing in his unfeeling body, his heart started to speed up as he looked into those depthless eyes._

"_You won't? Then… I'm glad…" the boy sighed in relief, and then he looked up at Neji and gave him the brightest smile ever._

'_What the?!' Neji saw the bright smile, his heart fluttered to the boy, and then he felt something warm come up his cheeks._

"_Are you sick?" the little boy asked, Neji shook away his mixed emotions and focused on what he was doing._

"_W-Why do y-you ask?" Neji stuttered, he felt like mentally slapping himself he almost sounded like Hinata. The little boy raised a little tanned finger in front of his face._

"_Because you're cheeks are red!" the little blond head bobbed up and the little boy's expression was priceless, the little boy was pouting and it made him look like an adorable chibi kitsune. Neji felt the warmth growing in his face._

'_What the?! I'm blushing?! First I'm stuttering and then I'm blushing?!' Neji shook his head vehemently, he couldn't believe this, he did not want to act soft. Besides those traits are very similar to a certain Hyuuga who stays in the main house…_

"_I'm not sick… It's just hot…" Neji faked a cough and regained his cool composure, then he stood up and held a hand out to the boy. The little hand grasped the pale hand, and soon bodies were brushed against each other. Neji's heart beat was wild, the warmth spread around inside him as he felt that tanned body brush against his._

"_How can it be hot when the sun is down and the moon is up?" the little boy asked a little confused, his little tanned finger pointed at the dark sky._

"_Well… I just feel it's hot!" Neji replied immediately and faked a cough again, the little boy frowned at him. _

"_It's hot? Well… I feel a little bit cold…" the little boy said softly and rubbed his little arms, trying to get some warmth. Neji looked at the boy for a moment, then he held his hand out again. _

"_Here…" Neji said softly, his voice was filled concern for the boy. The little blue eyes looked down at the hand and saw a warm coating shirt. _

"_Thank you…" the little boy said gratefully, his little hand grabbed the warm garment, he didn't notice the state of undress of the Hyuuga boy, until he wore it over his little frame and looked up at him. _

"_You have no shirt on!" the little boy yelled at him in concern, he frowned at Neji. _

"_It's alright… I've got a lot of those…" Neji shook his head at the boy and for the first time he smiled, the boy saw his smile and smiled back. _

"_I have to go…" Neji said sadly and turned his back from the little boy, his smile disappeared and he felt his feelings close up in his heart. He couldn't let himself get attach to the boy, he knew his fate was that he would cross his path alone and train himself for power. But little tanned arms wrapped around his pale waist and Neji blushed. _

"_Good night my beautiful butterfly…" the little boy said softly, his warm breath brushed softly like the wings of the butterfly against the exposed pale back. _

"_Good night my little kitsune…" Neji said softly, he felt the little arms disappear and so he walked away, he felt something amiss as he approached the Hyuuga compound. He felt like his heart was gone, he felt cold and dead inside. He thought about it and he realized that the little boy he helped earlier had caught his heart, and so his fate changed, he made new goal in life that he decided to attain and work hard for. And it was…_

"_I will get this seal curse off and I will go back to my beloved little kitsune…" he said underneath his breath, he sat on the floor beside his window and watched the full moon…_

'_My little kitsune… wait for me… For I too will claim your heart as you claimed mine…'_

_End_

**Author's Notes: Shuckz… I'm finally done and this fic is longer than the other's I that have written… If anyone wants a request just submit it in a review… To announce again… I have written other versions of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" Just check it out in my account profile… Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it… **

**To: ****iluvkitsunes… Thank you for your review I was very happy… And I mean it… My sunburn didn't hurt a lot while I was sitting down and typing out your request… I hoped that you enjoy this story… Man… I got mentally drained of any ideas because of a little negative review… I knew that I couldn't handle negative reactions and comments! I feel so mentally weak! But anyways… You can make another request if you like… Thank you and God Bless…**

**To: Yumi Asuka… I am so flattered that you try to keep track of my writing… I feel a flame start to grow within my inspiring writer's heart! I almost lost my flame of inspiration because of the previous comment you pointed out… But I had to accept it anyways! But when you gave me your review I was determined to finish the story and so I thank you for once again rekindling the flame of inspiration which was almost lost to me! Thank you very much! And I do hope that you really enjoyed reading this updated fic! And I apologize for the late update… It seems very inexcusable… You can still make a request… I'd be glad to fulfill it!**


End file.
